


Alluring

by khohnsu



Series: Djinn Equips [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Djinn Equip, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khohnsu/pseuds/khohnsu
Summary: Long, thick hair in the color of freshly fallen snow.A strong body with wide shoulders and a broad chest.The white, fluffy tails that would feel sosoftunder his fingertips.And that low, melodic voice murmuring filthy, filthy things in his ear.





	Alluring

**Author's Note:**

> Sinja is like the only ship I have and would die for and it took me so long to finally write for them...  
> A tiny OS to satisfy my needs. I'm sorry for mistakes, english isn't my native language.

He didn’t know he had wanted it until he actually tried it.

It had been something he had thought about for like a second, something that had popped up in his mind and quickly vanished after. Only to come back to him at night, when he was alone and his gut was tight with want. When he was half asleep and he was dreaming about things he could never tell his king.

Long, thick hair in the color of freshly fallen snow.  
A strong body with wide shoulders and a broad chest.  
The white, fluffy tails that would feel so _soft_ under his fingertips.  
And that low, melodic voice murmuring filthy, filthy things in his ear.

With dreams like these, sleeping was the last thing Ja’far did.

 

 

 

It didn’t take long until Sinbad found out. He was quite sharp after all. The lingering gazes whenever he used that djinn and the soft blush whenever he was caught staring told him enough. 

So, it didn’t surprise him to see the pure bliss on the other male's face as he let out a shaky moan, his smooth, pale leg he was holding up shaking in the air, his grip on one of his nine tails tightening. He had him on his side, spooning him from behind with one strong hand curled around his slender leg, watching his face as best as he could from this angle.

Yes. Ja’far seemed to like this djinn equip _a lot_.

“You should have told me,” Sinbad murmured, amusement tinting his deep voice that had become rough and breathy from their actions. “I could have pleased you like that way earlier.”

“With the possibility of you turning me down and thinking I’m weird?” Ja’far huffed, trying to sound displeased but failing miserably because another well aimed thrust of those powerful hips completely wiped his mind and oh _gods_ … His head fell back against Sinbad’s collarbone and his lips parted in a silent moan. 

“Weird? I think you’re absolutely irresistible like this.” He whispered the last part before he leaned down and took his earlobe between those sharp teeth. His ears and tails weren’t the only thing that materialized whenever he used Valefor, it seemed. He’d be lying if he said that he didn’t like Sinbad’s fangs grazing his skin.

Sinbad let go of his leg and moved his clawed hand toward his neglected cock, placing his arm so that Ja’far’s knee was hooked around his elbow, keeping his leg up. “I don’t think I’ve seen you this excited,” he muttered against his ear, so low that it sounded like a purr. It sent shivers down his spine. “See how wet you are here? And I haven’t touched you until now…”

“Sin--” Ja’far reached one hand behind him to hold onto something, _anything_ , and his hand curled around the base of one fluffy ear. The jolt that went through the king’s body was strong enough to startle him and his eyes flew open. Ja’far turned his head until he could see Sinbad’s face and his breath hitched in his throat. Sinbad’s eyes were wide and there was a soft blush tinting his cheeks.

He looked surprised.

Ja’far couldn’t force down the smile that slowly spread across his lips. “The ears, hm?” He traced one golden hoop earring with his finger before he continued with the rim of one ear. Ja’far could feel Sinbad’s cock twitch inside of him and he hummed at the sensation. His touch was light as a feather and it probably started to tickle him because soon his ear twitched. _How adorable._

“What a tease,” Sinbad mumbled and leaned forward to capture Ja’far’s lips in a passionate kiss, making sure to use his teeth and tongue just like how the other liked it. Ja’far chuckled but it quickly turned into a needy moan when Sinbad rolled his hips once again. He readjusted his grip on him, letting go of his cock to grab him under the knee and hoist his leg up. “I wonder if you can come from this alone,” he purred against his lips. “Ready?”

“Whenever you are,” Ja’far whispered with a wry smile but soft eyes.

Sinbad curled his free arm around Ja’far’s chest to pull him tight against his body and then he snapped his hips forward, pushing his cock in deeper than before, hitting him right where he wanted, _needed_ it. His movements were so powerful that Ja’far couldn’t bring out a noise, his brain overflowing with the pleasure he was receiving. The rustle of the sheets, the metallic clink of Sinbad’s jewelry, his breathy moans, it all sounded like music to his ears and it was _overwhelming_ him. Ja’far pressed the tail closer against him as his other hand grabbed Sinbad’s ear once again, scratching the fur at the base where it connected with the white hair and the growl that he received was _exquisite_.

“Sin, _ah_ —” He was close. The unforgiving pace, the relentless pressure on his prostate, the heat of the king’s body and the sounds—It was good, it was _amazing_ , he _felt_ amazing and he didn’t want it to end but it would end sooner or later… He tightened around Sinbad’s girth, feeling his orgasm creeping closer and closer. The taller male groaned at the sensation and then he bit into Ja’far’s soft, pale shoulder, breaking the skin by accident and the pain mixed with the pleasure — it was enough to send him over the edge. 

Ja’far came with a violent shudder, gasping like he had held his breath for too long, his release splattering across Sinbad’s tail. He tightened up around his cock, almost painfully, and the king picked up his pace, pushing in with long, deep strokes until he stilled, his claws digging into the soft flesh of Ja’far’s leg as he came with a low growl against his shoulder that almost sounded _animalistic_. They were breathing hard, Sinbad moving his hips slowly, lazily to ride out his orgasm until he slid out of him. Ja’far’s leg dropped back down and Sinbad turned him around until they were facing each other. He smiled when he saw the blissed out expression on Ja’far’s flushed face and leaned forward to capture his parted lips in a soft kiss. The other male sighed contentedly against the king’s skilled mouth and his eyes fluttered close. Kissing Sinbad always felt like getting drunk from the finest wine.

“Sorry, I didn’t intend to bite you so hard,” Sinbad mumbled when he pulled back, stroking Ja’far’s freckled cheek. He opened his eyes. His djinn equip had vanished and he was greeted with the familiar sight of his purple hair and golden eyes. “Don’t worry about it.”

They were silent for a while, with Sinbad stroking his back in a comforting manner and Ja’far between his arms, allowing himself to rest for a moment before he would get washed up and dressed so he could go back to work. But then he heard Sinbad huff out a low chuckle and he _knew_ whatever he would say now, it would most certainly ruin the mood—

“So... which djinn should we try out next?”

A pale hand shoved up against his handsome face was answer enough.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr.](http://khohnsu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
